Admit it I'm the romantic one
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Fitz' little surprise? It paid off. Now he and Simmons are having the most special night of their life, and everyone's lives are made a little better for it. One night. Two people, and their family... Here comes the tears.


Goth Daisy was absolutely stunning in the navy bridesmaid dress, which she rocked while jotting down notes for the maid of honor toast she'd agreed to give. She and May had never looked so similar, at least since she'd pretended to be her back before the inhuman awakening. And though Bobbi Morse wore the same dress she was on a completely different level. Not that the other two bridesmaids were anything to scoff at, and Mack and Coulson had made sure they knew that. Lance would have also showered all three (though specifically Bobbi) with compliments but he was busy on a special mission.

"Come on man. You jumped through a hole in the universe for her, so why is this scarier?" Why had he been elected to coax the nervous groom out of his hiding place? An unfair game of Not it. His fellow groomsmen were fawning over the gorgeous bridesmaids. He had to talk to Fitz. At least the bachelor party had fallen on director "I was chosen as best man haha" Coulson. It had been... Well they'd all agreed that no one would tell Jemma. Nothing had really happened, but Leopold got sappy after 3 AM.

Fitz made a choking sound.

"The wedding day will be the best day of your life. "

"How would you know you got divorced. " He snapped.

"I will marry her myself if you don't get out there. " That pulled the stylishly dressed husband-to-be out of hiding.

"I will break you. " He said in a quivering voice.

"Perfect! Go out there and make it happen. "

* * *

If Bobbi was twice as pretty as Skye and May, Jemma was a billion times prettier then anyone there. Jemma looked absolutely radiant, divine even, in her classical white wedding dress. As a little joke a pear of protective googles was embroidered down near the bottom of the dress, barely noticeable. A night night gun was stitched on the leg of Fitz' suit pants. This was a very special, and very S.H.I.E.L.D. occasion. There were only a handful of people not associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. mostly family, a couple of their friends.

The people not in the procession were at the edge of their seats. Mack flashed a smile at Elena as he walked down the aisle with May. As the best man and Maid of Honor respectively Daisy and Coulson had walked the procession arm in arm. However when they'd all settled into their spots around Fitz, Coulson couldn't help glancing at May in her navy blue dress. May never wore dresses, and refused to wear heels even now, though the 5'4" agent could use an extra boost now and then. Despite, he couldn't help enjoy her uncharacteristic gown. After what all of them had been through, they needed a day like today.

Phil Coulson didn't think it was possible to look away from May. But when the wedding March began and Simmons stepped elegantly down the aisle beside her father, no ones eyes was on anyone but her. _especially_ not Fitz.

He couldn't breathe, standing there, so overwhelmed by how beautiful his almost wife was, and how beautiful he knew his life would be once the I dos were uttered. How beautiful she had always made his life. He forced himself to breathe. She was standing next to him. When had that happened? How had that happened. The preacher began to talk. He forced himself to listen, to actually hear the words so he could repeat them when the time came. And when the time came he only stuttered a little bit.

And when the time came, they _both_ said I do.

There had been no question about that. A little fear, a little nervousness. Jemma'd done that thing where she couldn't stop talking, the bachlorette party had mostly been her talking over Inside Out, Brave, and Mulan. Her bridesmaids hadn't minded though. Despite the anxiousness, they'd known this was going to happen. Fitz from the moment he picked out the ring and made it final. Simmons from the first second she saw that ring, and the look in his darling eyes, truly, insanely in love.

The bloody cosmos couldn't keep them from their wedding kiss. Their "curse" dissolved in that one instance.

The crowd couldn't have cheered louder. Lance would never admit it but he'd teared up a little when he saw one of his best bud's best day ever come to be. No one would have judged though, Daisy herself had smudged mascara from bawling- for many reasons including the fear she'd never have a best day ever. Mack only brushed a few tears away, he and Elena were in the early stage of their relationship, he'd memorized every way to say I love you in Spanish, but he was already visualizing something special like that between the two of them. And he was already wondering what color ring would look best on Elena's adorable fingers. He was thinking red, or black if that was an acceptable engagement ring color.

* * *

The reception was just as gorgeous. They had the cutest science themed wedding cake, which they lovingly smashed into each others faces when the couple was urged to feed each other.

"Was our reception this magical?" Hunter whispered to Bobbi as they watched FitzSimmons wipe cake off of each other, both laughing, and crying a little.

"Not even close." Bobbi whispered back, teasingly.

"Well... We'll have to try again." He shot back, not as teasing. Bobbi didn't say a word, but her eyes had gotten wide, the blue of her pupils popping against her dress.

She might have responded, might have asked questions, but Mack came up, Elena buzzing around him, yo yo swiping punch from the tables for both of them.

"Good to see you guys again, you've met Elena." Hunter developed a smirk.

"Our little Alfonso is growing up. Funny how much you like her _now._ " He teased, wiping at fake tears. Bobbi snickered.

"Be quiet, the speeches are starting." Mack said roughly, though he was blushing and his hand had found hers. She smiled at him. He smiled back, and Bobbi and Lance could only exchange a knowing smile.

Mr. Simmons stood to speak.

"The stars. And the world. When she was younger, those are the things I wanted to show to my Jemma. I would take her out night and list the constellations. And every opportunity my brilliant daughter got to grow and see the world, I jumped at those opportunities. Even when they meant our daughter, so young, would leave us. Even when they meant we might lose her forever... And we worried. But we knew that this was what she needed to do. I wanted her to see the world. I wanted her to be able to grow into the best Jemma our daughter could be. And I know she did. This young man over here, he helped her turn into that Jemma. He helped her learn, he helped her grow. They helped each other in a way I can't even fathom. Now our Jemma isn't our Jemma anymore. She is her own person, but she is also in part his. If I lost my daughter to any other guy, I wouldn't stand for it. But here I am standing in front of you all because I know... Well. I wanted her to see the stars. And when she looks at Leo that's what she sees. And the world, that's the other thing I wanted to show her. And that's what Leo has become to her. Her world. And so I have nothing but blessings on this marriage, because I know that Jemma has become exactly who she's supposed to be." Jemma was in tears, Fitz squeezing her hand as he tried not to cry. Any attempts completely vanishing when his mother stood to speak.

"I was scared, when I let Leo out into the world. When I let him join S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, I was afraid for so so many reason. For one thing, My Leopold barely had any friends. I know, I know, you're probably embarrassed about that now, surrounded by so _many_ friends. But you were so ahead of everyone else as a kid, you _couldn't_ make friends, I couldn't even understand you back then. Which is why I let you join S.H.I.E.L.D. I was hoping he'd find people there who would understand him. And I am so glad that he did. But I was still worried... My main worry wasn't because I thought Leopold would fail. I was afraid the world would fail him. That something like what happened to me would happen to him. I'm not worried anymore. Jemma is the best thing that ever could have happened to him. I know that no matter what they go through they will always be there for each other. I know the love between them will never die. Good luck baby boy. I wish you two all the best. " Fitz was blushing and hiding his eyes, tears springing from them.

Hopefully, They both thought, Coulson wouldn't bring the waterworks.

"Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz are the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever been fortunate enough to work with. From the very beginning there were few hesitations to jump right in and do whatever was necessary in and out of the lab. But it quickly became obvious that their sacrifices were never just for the team. Every single thing they did was with each other in mind. They protected each other and worked off of each other. It was always, I have to go find Fitz, or I have to go save Jemma. They were inseparable, they were FitzSimmons. Now it's binding. Officially Mr. and Mrs. FitzSimmons And can I just say it feels like we've been waiting for this forever? So congratulations to the happy couple. It was always obvious that you were meant to be. So go out into the world and be. And don't forget the little people who became your family when you're off starting your own. " They were beaming and kissed each other lovingly, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see through the tears when Daisy got down.

"Those two are my family." Only the beginning line, and Leo was already dabbing at tears.

"Fitz is like a brother to me, and Jemma is just the nicest person alive. Those two, have always made me feel like I matter. A lot of things have happened, as an agent here. They've been happening since I first became one. And every time something happens that I don't think I'll get through, there they are. Waiting to hug me. Waiting to help me. They adopted me into their little team, the team that was just them two, and made me feel like I belonged. Before this team, before FitzSimmons no one really made me feel like I belonged. No one deserves happily ever after like they do. And no one else will forever be in my heart as my best friends, and as my family." Bawling. Absolutely bawling.

The guests wandered about, dancing to soft music arm in arm and congratulating FitzSimmons. When the night dwindled down to nothing the dazzling couple were congratulated and sent off on their honeymoon.

Not without a few words from Coulson first.

"Now, you be good to her Leopold."

"I will."

"Because if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Coulson!"

"Even one scratch. She means the world to us. Be careful with her!"

"Coulson, I will!" He insisted.

"And treat Jemma right too." Fitz nodded, revving the engine and driving off.

"Be careful!" Coulson shouted again.

"I can't believe you loaned FitzSimmons Lola." May said with a tiny smirk.

"He knows I'm coming to get her in the middle of the night and leaving them a S.H.I.E.L.D. van." He said seriously. Then smiled.

"I know the party's kind of over. But people are still dancing... Do you want to?"

"You know I hate dancing."

"I know." He turned away to inspect the punch bowl.

"But I will. It's a special night." She took his hand and they moved toward the "dance floor".

* * *

 **A special crossover sequel to come... Hope you guys enjoyed my lovely little fanfic!**


End file.
